Fishboy and me
by Mrs.odair64
Summary: Lily was just a 17 year old girl who's parents just happen to be Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Her best friend was Finnick Odair Junior but things changed. She hasn't seen Finn in 3 years but what happens when a trip to the capitol puts them together again. Can they be friends again and fixed what happened or will they finally admit something they have kept hidden for years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so if any of you read my story the unforgettable year, well this is a new version of it, with better writing and a better plot. So I hope you enjoy.**

The train would be here any minute, I thought as I stood on my tiptoes to see above the large crowd of people at the train station. Who are all here to see the starcrossed loves,will I am just waiting for the train and my parents. I feel my brothers hand his grip tightens on my hand, he doesn't like big crowds. Mom and Dad are someone in that big crowd, where who knows, probably trying to get out. This happens every time we go anywhere, you are probably wondering who my parents are well they are the starcrossed lovers, winners of the 74th hunger games and the leaders of the rebellion, Katniss Everden and Peeta Mellark. Its not fun being the daughter of the starcrossed lovers, don't get me wrong my parents are great and loving, I just hate all the people who follow them around and all the capitol trips. Right now we are waiting for our train to the capitol, mom says dad and her have a very important meeting they have to attend, I don't really care. I tried to get them to let me stay home but they said no something about it being to dangerous or something like that. At least I'm not missing school.

"Lily" my little Brother Miles said as he pulled my hand down.

I looked down at him his grey eyes just like mom and blonde hair like Dad, he was average height for an 11 year old. He pointed towards Mom and Dad who were no longer surrounded by people. He let go of my hand and went to mom, he's a Mommy's boy.I just stayed where I was, I looked down at my watch the train should be here any minute. I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder I know it was Dad right away.

"Lily you cant ignore us for the next 2 months" he said, I know I cant but I want to. Wait did he just say two months, maybe I just heard him wrong, I didnt question it.I just smile up at my dad, not saying anything, he sighed. I look down at my watch again and it was time the train should be here, but it was late, 30 minutes late to be exact. I didn't even board with my family just get on. We had a whole section of the train to ourselves. It was so elegant and fancy, so much like the capitol, I could tell my mom hated it. Every time we get on the train it reminders her of the hunger games,especially when we go to the capitol. Its at most a two day trip to the capital from district 12, great two days on a train.

It was getting dark out when they served us dinner, Lamb stew, mom's favorite. She eat that so fast it was amazing, we had small talk at the table nothing really important. Well nothing really important until the tables turned to me "Lily are you excited to see Finnick again?" asked Dad.

Oh god no, not Finn. I haven't seen or spoken to Finn since I was 14, that was 3 years ago.

 _Flashback to 14 year old Lily_

"Finn" I said my voice soft, almost a whisper. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Lily Its not what you think, I swear" Finn said, following after me. I just run, I can't believe him,He's my best friend and here he stand hurting me with out even knowing it.

"Lily stop please" Finn said pleading

"No, Just go away" I said holding back my tears, he doesn't deserve them. I finally stopped and he still managed to catch me. I just sat down on the ground, not looking at him.

"Lily.." Finn said but I cut him off.

"No, don't Lily me, don't trying and act like it was nothing, you know I cared and you just throw it away." I said boiling with anger.

"Lily, please I didn't know"

"No you did, stop playing dumb with me."

"Lily please, believe me."

"Well I don't and you know what, I hate you, don't even talk to me again, don't even come near me." I said taking the half of our friendship charm off and throwing it at him and leaving, with him just standing there, unmoved.

Flashback over

Mom was shaking her head at Dad, she know, but I never told anyone so how did she know. I decided to play it off like I don't care and like nothing ever happened "Yeah Dad, I'm so excited" I said adding in a smile just so he wouldn't notice the sarcasm behind it. After that I excused myself from the table, I went into one of the main cars and took a seat next to a boy who looked about my age. I smiled at him and said "Hi I'm Lily" I said putting my hand out for him to shake

"Sebastian", He had dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes,not going to lie but he was cute.

"So why are you on this train?"

"Going to visit some friends in the Capitol, then going back to my home district."

"Oh thats cool" I said, I went back to where my family was around midnight after talking to him for a few hours. My mom did not look too happy with me.

"Hi Mom" I said with a smile acting all innocent. She just gave me a look and I know she wanted to ground me or yell at me but she didn't because Miles, was in the room sleeping. I smiled, and went to the other bed in the room and jumped on it, before getting comfortable and trying to sleep. I can't sleep much anymore, ever since what happened between Finn and me, its not even like he did anything that terrible beside break my heart, but I wasn't thinking about Finn tonight I was thinking about Sebastian. I hope I get to talk to him again before we get to the capitol.

I was almost a sleep when mom screamed

"Prim" she yelled and I know she was crying, you see Prim was my Aunt who died in the rebellion, Mom doesn't normal have nightmares but when she does they are either about Prim or Dad. I think I remember one night she screamed out a different name Gale I think it was. I just acted like I was sleeping, god I wish I could sleep like my brother, he always sleeps straight through mom's screaming. I just listened to my Dad comforting my mom, I heard her say something like "Peeta, you are here real or not real". They always do that when they wake each other from nightmares, I think its a game, for them to help each other remember. Not long after I feel asleep, but not for long only a few hours.

Well I was asleep through I had a dream, I was walking through the woods, and I could hear loud booms everywhere, then a woman screaming. She kinda sounded like my mom, and right when I get close to the screaming I woke up every time. Just like every other time I woke up. The sun was just rising when I woke, I just get up and get a cup of hot chocolate, and watched the sun rise from the big window. I heard someone sit next to me, it was Dad, he had hot chocolate to, he grabbed my hand and rubbed my hand well we sat and watched the sunrise together.

"Did you have that dream again" he asked, Dad is the only one who knows I have that dream, I never told mom.

"Yes and the same thing happened again, I woke up at the same time."

"Its probably just a nightmare, don't think to hard into it." My dad said trying to reassure me.I smiled at him and nodded. Not much longer after Dad and I were talking for a little bit, Mom woke up, and lastly an hour later Miles. Nothing interesting happened today, but I did slip out again today to go talk to Sebastian, I really liked talking to him, its like a have a friend. I haven't really had a friend since what happened with Finn. Its not like I don't trying and make friends, because trust me I do, they just don't like me there. It was late when we get to the Capitol,so many people were at the train station all in their weird outfits, but I am not judging them.

I walked off first from our family, because they never remember me. There is a car there for my family and me,we all pile in and go to what used to be the tribute center. I hate it here, it just seems so wrong that they make people who were in the hunger games stay here, even with all the terrible memories it holds. The sec we get to the tribute center, I was walking to the elevator not paying attention and I walked straight into someone, and dropped everything I was holding, which wasn't much. I tried to pick everything up really fast and apologized to the person. I looked up at them to say I was sorry only to have those sea green eyes that I know so well start into my blue wins, Finn.

 **So I hope you enjoy this new version of an Unforgettable year, Its going to be a lot different, but I am just trying to make my writing better so I hope you all enjoy and I will hopeful be backs soon with more. Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Im back with chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Finn's pov_

The train just got to the capitol,I went and grabbed all the bags for mom, so she didn't have to.

"Finnick you don't have to do that" said my mom. I just shake my head and said "Yes I do mom, what kind of son would I be if I didn't" I said in a sarcastic tone. She just smiled at me, and we exited the train into the Capitol. Sometimes mom tells me stories of her time in the capitol, normally they are from before her games. She rarely talks about Dad but when she does, I can tell she loved him so much. I remember when I was little one day I found a trident, in the house. I took it to mom to show her and she started to cry a little, but she told me about Dad,and how he died in the rebellion, he didn't even know about me. Its even weirder when in school you see pictures of your dad in your textbook. I really don't know much about him though.

I walked of the train and people surrounded my mom and me all of them yelling different things at her and me. I think I heard one say "Do you sleep with capitol women like your father?" and another yelled "Do you think you mom is insane?" I just ignored those rude assholes. I don't even know what they are talking about when they ask if I sleep with Capitol women like my dad, did he do that? Mom never told me anything about that, she just told me he knew lots of secrets. I just pushed towards the car and put our stuff in then get in. We go to the same place every time we come here the old tribute center, I hated it because it makes mom terrible depressed. The thing with my mom is she occasionally gets really depressed and can't even get out of bed and she doesn't want to do anything. It doesn't happen much since she had me but I know its hard for her and I try and do everything I can for her like she does me. I walked into to the tribute center and the same people who were here last time I was here are here again. I haven't been here in 3 years, I haven't spoken to her in three years, but I still think about her a lot, her dark brown hair, and her blue eyes which I could stare into for hours. I was to busy in thought to even realize I walked into someone, and they dropped everything they were holding. I helped them pick everything up and stood up to hand the person their stuff. The person looked up and I was meet with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Lily"

 _Lily pov_

"Lily" the boy said, his voiced sounded surprised

Finn,my eyes filled with sadness but no tears, he still doesn't deserve them. His sea green eyes are exactly like I remember them, god I could get lost in them for hours.

"Sorry" I say taking my stuff from him and dashing to the elevator trying to get away as fast as I can. Oh my god I thought as the elevator doors closed and I pressed the button 12 for my family's suite,I sit down on the elevator floor on the way up, I could feel someone starting at me, I know it was him. My head was fogged with thought I was more in shock that he was here, his mom hasn't had to come here since 3 years ago, this must be an extremely important meeting. The elevator doors opened and I get up and walked into the family room seeing my parents and brother all ready. I went to the room which I have to share with my brother, Dad told me it used to be the room mom had to use during her time in the games, so you can guess why she doesn't like to go in it. There is only two rooms in this suite so I have to share with my brother, and Mom and Dad use the room Dad used to have to stay in. Its so fancy in here, I hate it, I would rather be home were it is plain and simple. I put my stuff down in the room and sat down on the bed, holding a pillow to my chest bring my knees up to it well wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my head down. I wouldn't cry, no I can't care, I can't show weakness, I have to act strong and like it never happened beside it was three years ago so why do I still care so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blurry, I couldn't focus on anything, all that I could think of was him. Nothing really happened till dinner, were my parents made my brother and me hang out in the suite, well they went to go eat in the Capitol at some stupid fancy place with some old friends. Miles instead on going downstairs, to the dining area to go eat dinner. I on the other hand just want to use the phone and ask them to bring us food, but in the end he throw my boots at me and then pulled me to the elevator which he made sure was open when I had my shoes on. I just laughed at him, not realizing how strong he was for being 11.

The elevator stopped on another floor, to be exact the one floor I didn't want it to stop on, Four. There he was again, he walked in the elevator I just put my head down, by brother did this I know he did.

"Finn" Miles yelled jumping on him

"Miles" Finn said with the most adorable smile ever, my god I need to stop thinking.I just keep my head down looking at my shoes,Miles defiantly set this up, he loves Finn like an older brother.

"Where are you off to?" Miles ask Finn, out of the Corner of my eye I saw a smirk on his face, oh he better not do what I think he is doing.

"Just going to grab some food from downstairs then come back up to eat dinner." Finn said I noticed he has a smirk to, he know what Miles was doing to. Ugh I hate both of them right now.

"You should come eat with Lily and me!" Miles exclaimed, with the largest smile on his face, oh I am so getting pay back for this later.

"I am not, to sure about that today, bread boy, I don't really think your sister would want me to eat with you guys, maybe next time" Finn explained I saw a little sadness in his eyes.

I spoke up before Miles could say anything "Miles and you can go eat together, I am not really hunger anyway"

"Are you sure" Finn asked giving me puppy dog eyes, I know he wanted me to stay but I really just want to be alone.

"Im positive" I said, and nod my head at them to go, the elevator doors open at the perfect time and they left and I tried to hit the close button and 12 at the same time but it didn't work to well. Someone put there hand in the elevator right before it closed, which made it open again,it was a girl, she kinda looked like mom, but like she was my age. It was really weird, she had hair like mine but it was a little darker and grey eyes like my wasn't to tall but she defiantly wasn't as short as me. She was beautiful, I get a little insecure from her, I just stood in the elevator well she pushed the 2 button. I didn't say a word to her in the elevator but I notice when she left she looked back, like she just noticed I was there, and it looked like she took a double take. Maybe I reminded her of someone or she was just surprised she didn't notice me. Finally the elevator reached 12 and I get off glad to no longer be on that elevator.

I debated wither or not to order food, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning but I am not really hungry. I just went and get a sweatshirt and pajama pants and went to go take a shower. Lets just say every time I used these showers I try out some of the buttons I haven't, there was only like one or two buttons I hadn't tried yet and I am kinda scared to try one of them but I push one of the buttons anyway. Some kind of soap come out that smiled like the ocean, of fucking course it did, god its like I can't get away from him. Ugh, well I cant just press another button because no matter what I won't be able to get this smell of me at least for a day, I just get out and go under the dryer. I absolute do not like this dryer but its faster then a towel, but so awkward to use. I then use the dryer that drys my hair and put my clothes on and leave the bathroom. I put my other clothes away and went to the living room area where there was a large window and sat down looking out it, I looked down at the capitol, god the people here sure do dress strange. I then looked up at the sky, getting lost in a daydreamer, I didn't even hear my brother come in or the person who just happen to come with him. I heard Miles start the tv, and put on some game he loves to play when he is here. I knew he brought Finn, I just stayed in my spot I thought I was hidden, turns out I wasn't. Miles get up to go who knows where and Fish boy get up and sat on the opposite side of the window from me. I didn't look up, I just pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them with my arms.

"Lily" Finn began "Can we talk?" he asked

"What is there to talk about Finnick, what happened happened." I telled him, he just gave me a look, like he wants me to let him explain. I rolled my eyes and let him explain.

"Lily, At the time she was my girlfriend not you, and I think you need to get over it move on, and let us start over again" Finn said, he tried to keep his voice calm as if that would help.

"Really Finnick, she was your girlfriend then why were you kissing me, why were you telling me how much you cared, why, why are we even talking about this?" I basically yelled.

"Lily, listen" I cut him off "No you listen" I exclaimed "First off I moved on so don't act like I am all sappy over you, because there is all ready been plenty of other guys, in fact I am dating a great guy right now. To be honest you didn't need to add all that bullshit, maybe one day I will think about letting you back into my life" I lied, he just kept starring at me, I know I made him feel a little terrible there, I didn't mean to, it just come out. God why did I have to lie and why does he have to be so attractive.

"I think it would be best if you left." I motioned towards the door trying to avoid eye contact, or else he would see through my lies. I'm going to be honest I have only dated one guy, yes there was other guys but never anyone who stayed but one boy. He left to eventually, I was just to much for him I guess, I don't have a boyfriend right now that was also a lie.

He just get up and went to my little brother saying goodbye to him and promising to meet up with him tomorrow. Miles hugged him and off he went, I then sent Miles to bed, it was probably past his bedtime anyway. He begged me to let him stay up late, I just told him no and made sure he went to bed. I then stayed in the spot that I had been the whole time, but now I have a pillow hold to my chest but with my knees still the same way, and my arms still around them. The only difference was now I had my head in my knees and I let a small amount of tears slip out of my eyes, I tried so hard to hold them back to,but I guess sometimes they just want to be free like me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys Emily here, so yes the last chapter was a little sappy, but trust me more characters are coming and it is going to get excited and Finn and Lily is most defiantly going to be something slow, but not to slow. I hope you all enjoy and keep reading.**_

I woke up, and I was blinded by the bright lights from outside, I noticed I was still by the window. I guess I fell asleep here, I tried to get up, lets just say it didn't work well. I fall straight on my face, I get up again this time not falling. I walked to the bedroom and see my little brother fast asleep on the bed. I went to my stuff and grabbed a green t shirt and jeans slipping on my boots then went to brush my teeth and braid my hair like my mom does. I slipped out of the room, she if anyone was around, lucky me no one was around so I slipped out of the suite and into the elevator. I went to the dinning area on the first floor, it was a buffet so I got a plate, and piled it high with waffles, fruit, croissant, and bacon, with a mug of hot chocolate too. I found a table to sit at that was empty and was enjoying my meal for the first few minutes I loved the silences which didn't last long. Lucky me though who ended the silence didn't bother me one bit.

A boy come up to me and asked "Lily right?" it took me a few seconds but I recognized him,it was the boy from the train.

"Yeah, Sebastian" I said a smile, he is so cute.

"Is anyone sitting here, he said gesturing to the sit across from me.

"No" I basically yelled a little to loud

He smirked at me, I died in the inside a little everything was going great we were having a great conversation, until Finn walked in, shit.

 _Finn's pov_

I walked in the dining area on the first floor, I grabbed a plate and piled it with food. Then turned around to found a sit and who did I just happened to see Lily and there was a boy with her. Oh I am so going to torture her, yes I did hurt her but at the time I was a 15 year old boy who was just stupid and did some stuff I shouldn't have. I walked up to the table Lily was at,

"Hey Lily" I said with the biggest smirk, "Who's this?" I asked, hm now how should I play this over protective boyfriend or best friend.

"Um this is Sebastian, Finnick" she gave me this look like I am going to Kill you later, I mentally laughed and gave her the biggest smile.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me about him, god I thought you told me everything" I said with big eyes, trying to look sad.

"Um, I think I'll go, see you around Lily." Sebastian said awkwardly getting up and leaving.I took his sit with the biggest smirk on my face.

 _Emma's pov_

Did Finn really need to do that, seriously I like Sebastian too, ugh why did he need to do this. He sat down in front of me with the biggest smirk on his face. It made me smile, he was so cute, god stop it Lily.

"Was that really needed Fish boy?" I asked

"Well of course it was, I love spending time with the girl who hates me." Finn answered using a sarcastic tone.I sighed well rolling my eyes at him, I didn't even bother to get up, Im stuck with him for two months so I should at least act like he doesn't bother me. We sat in silence until he spoke up

"Still hate me?" I didn't what to say, I can't just let him go this easy but it has been 3 years and I need to get over him so maybe being friends again will help that. Instead of saying anything I just nodded my head no, scared off what would have come out of my mouth. His face light up and his smile grow, god I missed his smile.

"Just because I said I don't hate you, doesn't mean we can just pick up were we left, lets just be friends for now. Who knows maybe one day you can be my best friend again." I addressed his eyes were a little sad after that but his smile stayed. We talk for a little bit, nothing much in particular just small talk.

"I am going to be at the training center later if you want to meet me there" I offered yes the tribute training center is still here, but the only thing is, is you aren't supposed to go in there unless you have promise. Well I have gotten in plenty of times before and I know Finn can to, we both used to sneak in and well train. There was no need to train we were told the few times we got caught, which wasn't often, hardly ever. I used to sneak down here to think, and get anger out but well I guess I don't want to be alone here anymore. He smirked at me

"Still a little rebel" I smirked

"Did you ever think I would give up my rebellious side" he smiled at me and we agreed to meet, I then saw my family come in and said "see you later" to Finn and then dashed to my family acting like I wasn't talking to Finn. I just acknowledge them with "Good morning" and told them I was going to hang around here today, well they went around the tried to stay to but they wouldn't let him. They told me not to leave the room, unless someone else was accompanying me and do not go to the train center at all. Lets just say I didn't listen to a word they said, I just nodded my head yes and then run to the elevator waving them goodbye. Now to not get caught I thought on the way to the room, I meet Finn downstairs right after my parents left. We went straight to the training center, which guiders were everywhere by it.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.

 ** _Author notes_**

 _ **So if any of you have watched the carrie diaries well Sebastian in the show is how Sebastian in this story looks. Also I am trying not to rush things with Lily and Finn but its a little hard, but Im trying. So lastly sorry this is so late, but I had writers block for a few days, but I hope you enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I started to pace around, this is how I think best. Okay, how the hell I am I going to get in.

"Um what are you doing?" Finn asked with confusion on his face.

"Pacing duh" I motioned to my legs as I continued pacing.

"I have a plan" I whispered, Finn looked at me waiting for me to explain,

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked

"Oh yeah, just wait we should move from over here first." I walked with Finn following behind me to the door that lead to were the game maker and other capitol people would sit and observe the tributes. No one comes in here anymore, occasionally they have capitol stuff in here but rarely. I looked around before opening the door and slipping in with Finn behind me.

"You do know there is a force field up around this room right?" Finn questioned, shit I forget about that, well there has to be a switch to turn it off I thought but were.

"Found the switch to turn it off" I answered, he just went to the other side of the room, looking around the tables and weird chairs. I went to the wall dragging me hands around it, looking for something different then the rest of the wall. So far nothing, this could take forever, it might not even be in here.

"I found something" Finn whispered yelled, I run over to him and saw that he found a part of the wall that opened to a control panel.

"Now how do we know which one is the force field?" I asked, starting at all the buttons

"Maybe if you read the labels on them" Finn sassed back, I hit his arm playfully, rolling my eyes at him.

"Ow that hurt" he whined, even adding a fake crying face. I laughed at him and started to look through the buttons. Then I finally found it, I pressed the button and it get quiet around us. No more humming coming from one part of the wall, but just to be safe, I throw a fork that I found on the ground at it. Nothing happened, it just hit the floor. I walked over to where the force field was looking down to see how far the jump would be.

"Isn't that a little bit of a big jump for you" Finn commented I jut ignored him and sat down ready to jump, even through it was totally going to be a painful landing for me. Right before I jumped I turned to Finn and said

"Just because I'm 5'2" doesn't mean its a big jump"

I then jumped down before he could reply, luck me I landed on my feet. Even if it hurt like a bitch, I was fine until I tried to walk and fell right over.

"Ow" I whispered in pain; but I didn't care I just get up and waited for Finn but he wasn't there, where did he go. Then I saw a wall open and Finn come out

"Just saying there was a door" I rolled my eyes, of course there was, I lumped over to the bows, picking up the one I have been using for years. I picked the arrows I use and went to the targets. My first shoot was defiantly not my best, but after that my shoots were amazing, I was hitting it with perfect accuracy.

I stopped to see what Finn was doing and he was behind me leaning against a wall watching me.

"What are you jealous of my skill Fish Boy"

"Jealous of your skill, never just like watching an amateur" He had a smirk on his face

"I loved to see you try and do better then me" I smirked at him and he went to get a trident

"Okay" He smiled at me and then throw the trident right into the target at the perfect center.

"That was just lucky"

"Yes lucky,sure it was" I just took my bow and turned around and shoot the arrow, perfect. I shoot with the targets for a little longer, and then I went into to the training area, where it puts a simulated around you and you have to shoot the people before they get you. I was really amazing at this, almost as great as my mom was. I come out and had an almost perfect time when I looked at the chart. I turned around and saw Finn with two swords,

"We must duel it out" Finn announced, handing me a sword. I laughed at him, well putting the bow and arrows back. Then taking the sword he hand out to me, and getting ready to fight. We walked in a circle around each other with some distance between us.

"Scared to make the first move" I said with a smirk on my face

"You haven't made the first move either, so are you sure you aren't scared?" he asked

"Never" I yelled as I went to hit his sword down, but it didn't go so well, we were fighting for a few minutes until finally it got to the point where one of us had to drop the sword to win this fight.

"Why don't you just accept the fact, that you can't beat me" I accused

"Yeah, right I can't beat you, to me it looks like you should accept that"

"Never" I pushed my sword up knocking his out of his hand and kicked it so he couldn't reach it.

"See told you I would win" I smiled, he smiled at me. I was about to walk around him when my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped right in front of Finn, well throw my sword to the other side of the room. We hit the floor and I was right on top of him,

"Im so sorry" I apologized, trying to get off of him but his hands were around my waist.

"Its fine" he whispered, I was staring in to his beautiful sea green eyes. I noticed that my eyes went to his lips then back to his eyes. He did the same, oh no, I thought. He started to lean in and then we heard someone yell

"Hey how did you kids get in here?" Oh shit I thought getting off of Finn the second he let go of me and grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door he come from. I closed the door behind us, trying to catch my breath. I heard whispering close to the door,

"Where did those kids go" thank god he can't found us, if my parents found out about this oh god it wouldn't be good.

We walked up the stairs and into the room, we went to the spot in the wall were the controls were and quickly turned the force field back on, then closed it and went to the door. I went to the door putting my hand out to make Finn stay were he was. I then put my ear to the door, listening to hear if I can hear anyone on the other side, nothing, I opened the door slowly. We were lucky no one was there I grabbed Finn's hand and we run out to the elevator. Once we get on the elevator we bursted out laughing so hard.

"You run fast" Finn commented

"Yeah, well I really don't want to get caught" I said in between laughing. I looked down at my hands realizing we were still holding hands taking my hand out of his. This was close I thought I almost went back to him, I almost broke the promise I made to myself.

"You are really beautiful Lily" Finn commented stepping closer to me. Oh god no, I can't do this. He was right in front of me, I need to look up at him, he started to lean down,

"I think we should Finish where we were before we were interrupted" Finn whispered. I didn't say anything I was lost, speechless. I can't do this I thought, I can't, I can't go back to you. I can't love you, I just can't. His lips were so close to mine when the elevator dinked.  
"I guess we have to save this for another time" I whispered he moved away from me but he kissed me on the check before leaving.

"Oh you just wait, we wont get interrupted next time" He said with a smirk, god he is so cocky so times.

Then the elevator closed and brought me to floor 12. I walked in the room and went straight to my room, I keep touching my check were he kissed me. I closed the door behind me and slide down against it, with small tears coming out of my eyes. What am I doing, I am breaking my promise, I have to stay away from him I thought. I pushed the rest of the tears away, I can't cry, I am strong and a boy won't bring me down.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't alone for longer, maybe an hour or so.

"Lily" Mom yelled, I get up and looked in the mirror checking my face and wiping away dry tears, then putting on a smile and walking out the room.

"Hi guys" I answered with a big smile, maybe to big.

"Well aren't you unsually happy" Dad commented

"What did you do well we were gone,Lil?" mom asked

"Just hung around the suite, nothing really. How was the capitol?" I asked

"The same as always, nothing really changes here just people's hair and skin colors." I laughed at that comment

"So are we going to go downstairs for dinner, or just hang here?" I asked

"Lets go downstairs" Miles yelled, well I know why he wants to go downstairs, probably hoping to see Finn.

"Lets go" Dad said, as he picked Miles up and throw him over his shoulder and carried him to the elevator with my mom and me following behind them.

It was pretty crowded downstairs, I saw the girl from the elevator the one day who looked like mom, she was with a man he looked a little older then my parents. Then at another table I saw Sebastian and his family, he saw me and waved, I smiled and waved right back at him. At another table was a women with short hair, there was a boy who looked to be at least 16 and a younger girl who looked about 10 with her. Then I saw the only table that wasn't full of people, and it just so happened to be the table Finn and Annie were sitting at, Great.

"Annie" My mom basically yelled

"Katniss" Annie replied with a smile, and she get up and hugged my parents.

"How are you?" my mom asked making small talk, I just ignored them and looked over at Finn, who noticed me staring at him. He started to make weird face and make me laugh.

"What's so funny, Lily" asked my Dad

"Uh nothing" Finn was smirking at me,Annie just noticed Miles and me

"Lily, Miles"Annie addressed give us both big hugs.

"You guys are so big, I can't believe it's been three years" I smiled at Annie, she is so sweet.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Annie asked

"Oh we don't have to, we could found an empty table" My dad replied

"I insist" Annie requested we all sat down at the table and I get the only open sit which just happened to be next to Finn. My mom and Dad sat together Next to Annie and Miles sat on the opposite side of Finn. We get up to get plates, and everyone piled food on but me. I just get something small, I wasn't really hunger. I come back to the table and Annie and my parents well having small talk and Miles was talking to Finn, I just sat in silence eating my food. Everything was nice and calm,the whole table was having small talk, and then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the butterflies in my stomach. I didn't move his arm I just let it stay there,until he moved it himself and grabbed my hand that was on my lap. We played a game with our fingers for a little bit, until the conversation turned to me.

"Lily, how old are you now?" Annie questioned I was about to reply when I felt Finn start to tickle me, and I tried to control my laughter well telling Annie that I was 17. She was talking with me and Finn was tickling me and it was the hard thing not to laugh and then Annie asked me if I had a boyfriend, and at the point I could no longer control myself and started laughing uncontrollably. Annie didn't mind I think she knew Finn was doing it the whole time, my parents on the other hand were quite confused but they didn't bother to question it.

"Want to get out of here?" Finn asked, I was a little confused, because one where would we go and two why is he eating sugar cubes.

"oh.. sure I guess, but where are we going?"

"A party"

"What, how did you get into a capitol party?"

"Who said it was a capitol party?"

"Just be ready in 30 minutes, and I'll come get you at your room" I nodded me head

"Um may we be excused" Finn asked our parents, who said okay and we get up to the way to the elevator, Sebastian comes running up to me.

"Lily" Sebastian yelled, I stop and turn around

"Hey Sebastian"

"Hey lily, I was uh wondering if you uh were free tomorrow?" he sounded really nervous

"Im free" I assured him

"Um good, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"Like a date" Finn chipped in

"Yeah a date" Sebastian said

"I would love to" I said before Finn could say anything

"Oh great, see you at 7"

"Can't wait" Sebastian left and Finn started to walk with a distance between us. We get on the elevator and things were kinda awkward.

"Finn are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Im fine" Then it went back to silence, Finn get off at floor 4 and waited till floor 12. Time to get ready for the party, oh god, why did I agree to this.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the bedroom and started to pace back and further. What was I think, I can't go to a party. At least not with him,I don't even have anything to wear, but that doesn't matter. I went through my luggage and found a pair of light-washed ripped jeans and put those on and my brown knee high boots. Now what top to wear. I decided on a white tank top, and just left my hair down. I put on a little make-up just really covering pimples, and lip bomb.( cgi/set?id=199489453 like this) Should I bring a jacket, nah its summer.

I went out into the living and started to pace again, oh god, what am I thinking, I shouldn't go. I should fake being sick or something, I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door, FUCK. My hands started to shake as I went to open the door, oh god.

"Ready to go" Finn asked, with a Small smile, he was wearing jeans, sneakers, a flannel with a white t-shirt underneath(it's not button, sorry she doesn't' have xray vision). I guess I was staring a little to long,cause Finn waved his hand in front of my face.

"Uh yeah" I replied with my checks turning red. We walked in a silence to the party, this is the first time I have left the tribute center since we get here. I walked a little faster to catch up to Finn and asked him

"Hey, Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm Fine" He was lying

"No your not"

"Lets not talk about it" I just nodded my head, I feel bad, I want him to laugh, and smirk. I want him to tease me, not this.

I know, I shouldn't show my feelings for him but I couldn't help myself and I grabbed his hand, at first he was going to pull his hand out of mine but I made sure he couldn't. Right when our skin touched my skin tingled, and beautifies started in my stomach. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at me with a huge smile, that was perfect.

The party was at a place in the capitol that no one has been to in years, Snow mansion. My grab on Finn's hand tighten as I realized where we were, I can't believe they decided to hold a party here. Out of all places you had to pick the one were so many were tortured, including my dad and Finn's mom.

"Lily" I heard Finn say, next to me, I didn't move, I just stared a head. I stared at the place that makes my dad have nightmares at night, the reason mom wakes up scream peoples names at night, the place they tortured my dad to the point that he didn't love mom like he used to. This is were everything happen,even the last place Prim was at well in front of. I was in a daze when I felt Finn's arms go around me and he pulled me into his chest. I sometime forget I'm not the only one who feels pain here out of us,Finn's Dad did die somewhere underneath us.

"Its okay Lily" Finn said I just hugged him, its the first time in a while I actually felt safe. It had been like a minute or so, so I pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go" I said, now over my fear and more curious about the inside of Snow's mansion. We walked through the gates and the first thing you see was probably once a beautiful yard but it hasn't been cared for in a while. Then we get to the doors, oh god, Finn squeezes my hand to reassure me. I smile up at him, god I could really care for this boy but I'm scared to fall for him. Finn opens the door and holds it open for me and inside is huge and its so beautiful, but its all white weird. There was teens and some young adults everywhere. A group of people waved to Finn, I'm guessing they were his friends, he just waved and we walked around looking at everything and everyone.

"Hey, I'm going to go get us some drinks, Stay here okay ?" I nodded by head at him and looked around at all the people around me. I don't belong here, I shouldn't have come. I wasn't even paying attention and didn't even notice a group of capitol girls walk up to me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who come here with Finn?" Oh god

"Um.. Yeah"

"OMG you are so lucky, basically every girl here wants to be you right now"

"Oh yeah"

"You don't sound that excited"

"Well it's just Finn, I don't see the big deal"

"The big deal seriously,he super hot and every girl wants him if you know what I mean. I don't even get why he's here with you he could do so much better"

And there it was, what a surprise some girl telling me that I'm not good enough for Finn again.

"Um yeah whatever, I need to go get some air" I replied as I walked to the nearest door that looked like it went outside.I found a bench outside and sat on it, It was just me for a few minutes but then I heard foot steps behind me.

"Lily" I heard a voice say, I turned around and it was Sebastian

"Oh Hey Sebastian"

"What are you doing here? More importantly why are you outside?"

"Uh just need some fresh air thats all, and it's a party duh."

"Well you don't look like you are having much fun"

"Oh yeah"

"Come on lets get you inside" Sebastian walked me inside and we were in a room were they had some music playing, rather loudly and people were all over dancing to it. Sebastian dragged me to the middle and made me dance with him, and honestly it was so much fun. The rest of the night went in a blur, until Finn found me.

 **Finn's pov**

I found where the drinks were and grabbed two, then went to go found Lily again. Knowing her she isn't where I left her but I checked is when a group of girls come up to me and started to flirt with me, what a surprise this happens everywhere.

"Where's that weirdo you come with?" one of the girls asked

"Excuse me what did you just call Lily?"

"Well she's clearly a weirdo and a hoe. I mean like she has you but she is dancing with some other guy right now" one of the other girls said

"I don't know what you are talking about, but she is most definitely not a hoe like you" I said an then I walked off to the dance floor, oh Lily where did you go and who with?

It wasn't that hard to found Lily, she was with what a surprise Sebastian. I walked up to Lily,

"Oh Finn, I didn't see you coming, well you know Sebastian" Lily said

"Hey" Sebastian said with a little wave

"Yeah I know him, but I thought I told you to stay were we were before so I could found you"

"Yeah, but I need some air so I went outside and found Sebastian"

"Oh, well next time found me and tell me where you go" I was so pissed with her, I know I shouldn't be but I was.

"Oh shit the time" Lily said looking at her watch

"I need to go" Lily said point at her watch showing the time. She grabbed my hand and started to push through the crowd of people, leaving Sebastian behind. She made it all the way outside pretty fast. Then she just was walking extremely fast and it was only a like 15 minute walk from here to the tribute center and she had a half an hour. I pulled her back,

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"Lily, You shaking and your freezing. Here" I said taking off my flannel off and putting it on her,she mumbled a she tried to start walking fast again but I pulled her back again.

"What now Finn, we need to be back in 20 minutes." I could resist myself, I cut her off but how couldn't I she just so beautiful and she is so cute in my flannel and I kissed her, I was kinda surprised when she kissed me back. We pulled away after a few seconds and put our foreheads together. Then I heard words I didn't want to hear from her

"I can't do this." she said before letting go of me and running as fast as she could towards the tribute center. Crap I thought, what did I just do?


	8. Chapter 8

Lily's Pov

He kissed me and I get scared and ran. What a surprise right, I shouldn't have gone. Now I have to go on a date with Sebastian tomorrow and I don't even know, who I like. Oh god, Shit I tripped on a rock will I was running and fell straight on my face. OWWWWW, my gosh that hurt. I didn't even bother getting up, I just sat there. I didn't care if I was late either, my parents probably wouldn't take much notice. I heard footsteps coming near me and I know I should have gotten up and kept walking but I couldn't. It was starting to rain, not much just a little. The person come closer to me, please don't me Finn, or my parents.

"Lily" the person asked I turned around and it was Haymitch

"Haymitch, what are you doing in the capitol?" I asked

"You think your parents were the only ones invited to the meeting" Oh yeah I forget about that opps

"But more importantly, what are you doing out here, and what are you wearing? Haymitch asked

"I fell and just didn't want to get up."

"Once again, Im going to ask what are you wearing?

"Clothes, Duh"

"Tone it with the attitude, now come on lets get up" Haymitch helped me up and then we heard someone yelling my name from behind us so we both turned around.

"Lily" Finn yelled and run to me. Haymitch just rolled his eyes, and asked if I would be okay with him and I nodded and he left probably to go to some bar.

I get up and kept walking but Finn get in front of me.

"Lily you're head is bleeding".

"Its fine" I said moving away before he could touch my head.

"Come on lets go, get you a band-aid or something" I don't say anything just start walking to the tribute center, it wasn't that much farther. I walked ahead of Finn, I just can't face him yet.I need time to think, shit date tomorrow with Sebastian.

I get back to the tribute center and walked in not even seeing if Finn was still behind me, which he was. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the elevator, I went to press the button for 12 but he wouldn't let me. UGHHHH

"Finn, can't I just go to 12."

"Nope, you need a bandage, and your parents will kill me if they see this right when you walk in"

"Ugh, Fine, can we make this quick"Finn just pulled me into the district 4 room. He walked me to a bathroom and I jumped onto the counter well he looked for something to clean the cut come back with a bandage, some cotton, and some kinda liquid. Yes I couldn't see the label it was turned the other way. He took the cotton and get some of the stuff in the bottle on it and put it over my cut making it started to sting. So that is most defiantly hydrogen peroxide. He then took a towel and start to gently dab(DONT YOU DARE DO IT,YOU PEOPLE) at the cut. I looked up at him, his jaw line, was perfect. Oh god what am I saying, but seriously it was and he just looked so focused on me. I put my hand over the one that he was holding the towel to my head, he looked down at me and smiled. SHITTTTTTT, why do you have to do this to me.

He took the towel off my head after our little moment and put a bandage on it.

"There all done" he said, but I didn't move and neither did he. We just starred at each other he was so close to me, I knew he was leaning in and I was to. Oh god, he was so close that I wrapped my hands around his neck, and his went right around my waist. It was like it was something he did hundreds of times. Then it happened again, we kissed in his bathroom, but this wasn't like the last kiss, this was more fierce. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we went to his room. He put me on the bed gently and then stopped kissing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as to why he stopped kissing me, not going to lie but it was great.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"Oh crap, I looked at the time. Shit I was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago. I get up and was about to leave but Finn grabbed me and spin me around before kissing me and saying goodbye. I run out to the elevator and pressed the button for 12 so many times, I probably broke it.I get to the floor and there were my parents in the living room area sitting on the couch. DAMIT

"Lily, about time your back." my mom said

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time."

"Sweety its fine" Dad replied but mom hit his arm.

"Ew, what?" Dad asked confused

"Lily, you know better then to be late"

"Mom, I'm sorry"

"No butts,you are grounded for a week no leaving the tribute center, unless you are with us."

"But mom" mom cut me off

"No butts, now go to your room" I walked to my room, not throwing a tantrum or anything but I did roll my eyes. I went in the room, and Miles was fast asleep. I quietly tip toed to my stuff and get out some clothes to change it to. I went in to the bathroom and saw the bandage on my head, how lovely. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth then slipped back in the room to go to sleep or at least try to sleep.

I barely slept at all, and when I did, I just keep dreaming about him.


End file.
